Not another one (johnlock)
by Notjustanyotherfan
Summary: Eventual Johnlock. Sometimes the song is so obvious we look for another meaning.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock detested anything to do with feelings ..yet he understood why people had them.

You see relationships in Sherlocks mind had only to do with the fact that people needed to reproduce or feel like they meant something which of course in Sherlocks mind he didn't need to worry about.

He was a man who was married to his work as he put it. He didn't need other people, what he needed was answers ..answers are what he needed he didn't care how people thought of him , his life was only to figure things out to put his brain to use ..why else should he have been given one for?

So Sherlock used his brain ..something he thought others should do more understood things that other people believed that they were unable to do Sherlock knew better ..he knew if people only thought ..about more important things instead of filling them with useless twaddle maybe they could.

Hints ..hints in peoples faces clothes emotions postures anything, hints were everywhere! Sherlock was getting off a train after coming back from a case in which an old lady had been poisoned. Wasn't that hard you see because Sherlock saw differently than a lot of people.

Sherlock only had to look to his right and see a young man *shoes-fancy but started to come apart obviously the man had a high position obviously not any more* *hmm a slight dent on his finger where a wedding ring had once been obviously only been taken off recently-shows that he most likely had an affair with a colleague* *His hair slicked back worriedly in a panic and the man had a look of worry- obviously off to a job interview* *His fingernails slightly tinted with the oh so familiar signs of nicotine use that Sherlock was accustomed to.

Sherlock didn't consider himself higher then everyone else , he just wished they would open their eyes for once and see the world as it was.

As Sherlock collected himself as he continued on walking through the streets he noticed everything about the flutter of people surrounding him in London buying their shopping , chatting with friends ..he noticed who was having an affair, who had been sacked , who had problems with drink or been in a war or even who owned a dog or a the one thing Sherlock had noticed the most was that , even if people were dull and stupid in their own ways ..utterly ..boring ..they all were one thing which Sherlock was not ...

Happy


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was thinking and sitting on the sofa applying a third nicotine patch as John walked in."Iv'e got the milk Sherlock",he says."Great" , Sherlock murmurs as he runs his hand through his curly hair."Whats up"?, John asks seeing Sherlock is worried, you didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure that out.

"Ohh , nothing that concerns you John", he was confused Sherlock normally told him what he was thinking about ..maybe it was so he could gloat about how he'd nearly figured it out . Whatever. John shook it off as he sat down.

So have you had any ideas about that kidnapping case? Sherlock ignored John as he lay down and closed his realised he wasn't in the mood to talk to picked up the newspaper and began to read.

Maybe it was just because he wanted to prove himself able but John always read the stories and tried to figure out how they might of come was only since Sherlock that John had been doing was only since Sherlock that John had done a lot of things John wouldn't have bothered to go out for a walk every day (mainly to get away from Sherlocks ranting).John had to admit Sherlock was annoying , full of himself and a bit of a tosser really , but he was Johns friend and John appreciated him.


	3. Chapter 3

John had always been confused about his sexuality.

Ever since he was in his teens he had been fighting with himself over came to to the conclusion he was not sexually attracted to males but only had hidden any feelings he had towards men because he already knew his parents wouldn't didn't take it well when Harry came out ..not well at that's what spurred her onto alcohol ..maybe had always been the rebel type so maybe that's why she'd gone onto John had been the perfect (to some extent) son who joined the army and kept only to could only imagine his parents reaction if he ever told it was too late now and he hadn't been feeling that way in it had only been an experimental teenage thing.

Perhaps not,

He had thought it might of only been for a long while until he met this man Sherlock Holmes,

Sherlock was an annoying dick , he complained constantly and always put John down ..well almost always .

Sherlock would sometimes tell John he was was only once in a blue moon and always in private but sure it had to count for was the type of man who didn't care what people thought of him and John respected him somewhat for that.

But he didn't need to be such a twat.


End file.
